


Spin Me Like a Marionette

by slagsmacker



Category: Black Swan (2010)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slagsmacker/pseuds/slagsmacker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s just she has too much momentum when she pirouettes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin Me Like a Marionette

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the livejournal femslash porn battle. Title from the Lisa Mitchell song, 'Pirouette.' Definite spoilers for the movie.

Of course she’s shocked, they all are. They had pictured Nina as a sweet girl - prim, precise, kind of boring.

When the Company realize what has happened they begin to circle the body, gaping at the mess. Lily thrums with energy. She can’t shift her eyes from how perfectly still Nina is in the middle of this chaotic pinwheel.

\----

For a few weeks the theatre is shut down, however, their investors can only condone mourning for so long. Lily, who still has faint tan lines from the San Francisco sun, thinks this is very New York. Cold calculations have been made, some asshole has said it straight - the show must go on.

So she dances in a loop, her arms gliding through positions, her feet sliding sensuously across the rehearsal room floor. When she moves the muscles in her back ripple. Her inked, dark wings unfurl.

To the surprise of absolutely no one, Lily struggles with the White Swan. She doesn‘t have the requisite control, she can not make her body tight enough. She feels like a train going round a track in the opposite direction to Nina. So she fucks Thomas to get him to lay off of her, but that was never the issue.

It’s just she has too much momentum when she pirouettes.

\----

Lily, ‘relaxes,’ the night before the show re -opens. She drinks too much, takes a pill and thinks about when she went out with Nina. She remembers feeling she was doing the strange, little girl a favor. If Nina had actually had her hair up, Lily would have pulled out each and every pin. She had been in that kind of mood.

Now she gets buzzed, but goes home alone.

She flings herself backwards onto her bed. The ceiling spins as she slips a hand underneath her skirt.

When they danced together, Nina had moved as freely as she could. Lily rubs small circles either side of her entrance and remembers strobe lighting pulsing around Nina’s body. She slides a finger in and out, thinking about how Nina went still every time Lily’s arms, looped in a cage around her body, accidentally touched her stomach.

After she comes, Lily wipes her hand on the comforter and wonders if she helped Nina.

\----

When Lily was very young her ballet teacher taught her how to, ‘spot,’ a pirouette.

It is simple really. As your body turns, you must keep your head still, whipping your face around at the last moment to stare at a constant, fixed spot.

Before curtain-up Lily practices. She creates an eye line by imagining Nina standing stock still inside the mirror. Around this fixed point, Lily’s body balances, spinning faster and faster, like a top. Her reflection is a blur of white, with streaked, black wings.

She does not stumble and she does not stop.


End file.
